We'll Carry On
by Cartoonnerd13
Summary: People grown up and start new. The Young Justice characters did, only to become homicide detectives. Struggling with personal, mental, and physical issues, they'll always have ach others back. Case after case, in the workroom, or at home. Rated Teen because I'm paranoid. I'm saying spoilers just in case. Ships are KaldurxTula, Supermartian, Traught, and many more. I own nothing.


"It's a blizzard out there isn't it? My god. They said an inch, we've had to have got at least a foot." Said Artemis as she cuddled up next to Dick. She felt his heartbeat against the side of her head, ringing in her ears. She smiled as the heat from his body warmed her. It was a predictable night.

"I know. Maybe I'll call in tomorrow. If I do, will you?" She nodded as he smirked. "It's settled. No work for me tomorrow." Dick pulled out his phone, checking the time. 11:25 read out in big black letters. "Is it too late to call in?"

Artemis shook her head. "Nah, just quickly call. Say the weather's to bad to drive in. Let's be honest, that car won't last a mile." Dick smiled as her playfully pushed her away. She pushed him back harder, causing him to stumble and drop his phone. He glared at her as he picked it up and dialed his boss's number.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne. I hope it's not too late but I have to call in tomorrow. I'm just notifying you early. I can't even get out of my driveway." Artemis clutched onto him tighter, giggling into his chest at his unbelievable excuse for his day off. He just shushed her as he kept talking.

"Yeah, I have at least a foot right now and the plow doesn't come till noon tomorrow. Yeah. Thank you. Have a hood night. You too. Goodbye." He pressed end call and fling his phone down.

"Done. Snow day tomorrow. What about you? You wanna call in too?"

"I don't have to work tomorrow. My day off. Now we have day to hang out." Dick hugged her tighter, his arms curling her closer. He kissed her forehead, her blonde hair trailing down her back. She smirked at his antics. "You're such a catch. I can't believe it fell for it."

"Yeah, and you married it. Five years ago. You've put up with this for five years." He motioned to himself. Artemis's smile lit up at him. She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. In their five years of marriage, both could say they hadn't changed a bit.

Dick Grayson was still the cocky, super charming, friendly guy she met on the first day of high school. His black hair still shaggy, blue eyes as mesmerizing as ever. He was still buff, and super muscular. Still the same boy.

Artemis hadn't changed either. Her hair mid length, blonde, and wavy. She had glimmering brown eyes and beautiful tan skin. She was still muscular as well, strong in build and mild. She was still tough, sarcastic, funny, sweet. She was magnificent in his eyes.

"What do you wanna watch?" Asked Artemis. Dick shrugged his shoulders. "Law and Order is on. I know that's your guilty pleasure."

"Yeah, because that's my job Art. I'm a homicide detective. Man, do I love it though. Like I love you."

"So cheesy Rob. I love you too. I think you forgot that's my job too. Man, have we been through a lot." Dick cuddled up to her, resting his head on the top of her head.

"Like when my Bruce met your Aunt Harleen, and Aunt Ivy. I thought he was going to have heart attack. He loved mom though." Artemis smiled as she nodded. Bruce grew super pale when they met because he knew who they were. He just glared in shock at Dick and Art, but they just smiled back. No one cause any trouble and it was actually a pleasing night.

"Or when we got married. Man, that was a crazy day. A good crazy though." Dick laughed in hysterics as he remembered that day. Both of them were calm, it was just everyone else that wasn't. Artemis looking gorgeous with her hair pinned up and her long white dress. Dick stood in a tuxedo looking dapper with his black shaggy hair still the same. The day ended up perfect. No problems.

"Best day of my life. Wait, no. The best day of my life is tied. When-" Dick was interrupted by a two screaming little girls.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Being detectives and hearing cries for help everyday, both Dick and Artemis leapt up.

"What's wrong babies? What's wrong?" Artemis picked up Paisley Jade and sat her on her lap. The little four year old was shaking and trembling. Artemis kissed her cheek and rocked her back and fourth. She ha dark black hair like her father, but big brown eyes like her mom. She was rambunctious and such a sweetheart. She acted a lot like M'Gann. Sweet, loveable, an extrovert. Just as curious as her father though, causing much trouble.

"Monsters." Mumbled Lillian Mary in terror. She was the introvert. Shy, timid, scared, but tough at the same time. She had her mom's blonde hair, but her dad's big blue eyes. She was only three. She was small but super smart. She had a fascination for technology and she was a girl that smiled all the time. Not as curious as her father, she had a love of archer like mom.

"Oh no. We better go scare them away. You know they're scared of detectives and parents. Hmm, well, they're in trouble. Let's go." Artemis picked up Paisley as Dick scooped up Lillian. They tiptoed down the hall, cautiously opening the door. Both the girls started trembling and crying. Dick handed Lillian to Artemis, who was now cuddling her babies, trying to sooth their terror.

Dick got down on all fours and started crawling. He climbed under the bed when suddenly they heard yelling and pounding noises.

"What in the world?!" She looked in shock as both of her girls lifted their head timidly. "Did you get them?" Dick stood up and puffed out his chest.

"Why yes I did! They're gone forever! They're too scared to come back. I think it's a good idea for you two to cuddle with mommy and daddy tonight though. Just o make sure they don't come back." Both the girls shook their heads as they jumped out of Artemis's hands, racing down the hall to their parents' bedroom.

Artemis held her hand out for a high five as Dick swiftly took the motion. "You did good. I didn't know monsters were scared of detectives and parents." Both burst into laughter. "I just want them to have everything I didn't. I mean, they had a great father and a stable, loving home. They have a supportive family and parents to confide in." Artemis felt tears prick her eyes.

"You did good. Look at them. Those months in the beginning when we doubted ourselves but when we held them. God, it was true love. Scary, but beautiful. Paisley came a month early was it?"

"Yep, she couldn't wait. I'm so amazed with how much she's progressed. Lillian was a good girl like always and waited. Not much to worry about. She was pretty easy too. Not much crying, only when it was urgent, while Paisley never stopped. Glad Paisley was first though, she prepared us for something we didn't need, thank the Lord." Dick grabbed his wife's hips and pulled her close. She stared up at him before breaking the barrier and kissing him, cupping his face and running her hands through his hair.

"Hmm, where did they go?!" Yelled Dick as he pulled his wife's hand toward the bedroom. She smiled as she joined in.

"I wonder where they went?!" They leapt into the room, tickling the girls until all four of them were out like a light. 


End file.
